My Sexy Neighbor
by Luffy619
Summary: Things gets heated between two Neighbors


It was a lovely friday afternoon and sitting by her window was a sexy orange hair girl name Nami, at the moment she was doing one of her favorate things besides stealing money was checking out the window across from her apartment building on the same floor.  
"Right on time" She smiled as the boy was in front of his window in her sights removing his black shirt. The boy had raven black hair, a scar on his left eye and chest that was a large X shape, a very built body which she found it ashame that such a body is covered under a shirt.  
Nami knew little bout the boy, he was a year younger then she was and that he is a boxer and a world champ at that, beating such boxers like Arlong,Foxy and the Infamous Rob Lucci. He was indeed a tough person and from the fights that was showed on tv he was not the type to be brought down easily.  
She looks dreamy at the young man across from her, she been watching him since she moved here a month ago. She thought bout just goig up to talk to him but honestly she found this way more amusing and a bit hot just staring at him while he undress. A bit stalkish maybe but she was a thife part time so stalking was a common thing for her.

Luffy was a bit tired and thought a nice bath would be good, he got done training with his graps today and lets just say the old man was no way as old as he looks. "Crazy Graps, good thing he feel asleep during the push ups part of training." He chuckles at himself as he removes his tee shirt as he was going to toss it aside he felt as if he was being watched so he turns towards the window across from his.  
He made eye contact with the girl and stare with a slightly blink look till the girl across decided to wave at him with a smile. Luffy slightly turn a bit as if a bit shy which made the girl pout but then Luffy smiles back ad decide to show off his chest and muscle chuckling a bit. Nami gave a whistle at the sexy sight, she then decided to play a game with him.  
She lifts up her tank top enough over her double D's breasts and slowly began to massages them in front of the shirtless Luffy. Luffy watches in awe and felt turn on by the sight of her playing with her tits but then she stops her movements and cover her twins with her hands and looks over at him with a sexy smirk. Seeing that look Luffy had an idea on where this was going.  
"Lets kick it up a notch then" Luffy unbuttons and unzips his short jeans and pull them off exposing his hard cock, that little show she gave was indeed too hard to forget. Nami was blushing at the sight, she didn't think he go that far to remove his shorts and be naked. She then look down at his hard member and felt her panties getting awfuly wet at the sight.

Luffy began to rub the shaft a bit then use his thumb to rub the swollen head while giving her a sexy grin, his grin grew winder when he saw her lick her lips but as she did with her breast play, Luffy stopped his little show and looked over at her. Nami nipples got hard the moment he started strokig himself and was indeed getting very wet just looking at him.  
She licks her finger and rub it on her hard right nipple, she then gave him a seductively grin in return. "Looks like the stories are true..hes Gutsy when he needs to be..but then again so am i~" She winks at him upon finishig her thought and turns her back to him. Luffy watches her not sure what was she gettig ready to do but whatever it might be he was sure hes gonna like it.  
Nami unnzips her jeans and pulls off her pants showig off her ass to him, she step out of them and sat on the chair and speards her smooth legs apart to show him his little show was also too hard to forget. She began rubbing her pussy lips with two of her figers, she moans softly as she then grab her left breast and starts playing with it. Luffy grips the edge of the widow as he began stroking his cock.  
They broke eye contact as they both picture the other kissing, touching, lickig and fuckig the other. The sexy naughty thoughts made them move faster into getting to their climax. Nami opens her eyes to look at the young man across from her, she took notice of the pre cum seeping out from the head. "Oh Oda..what i give just to get a taste..mmm!" Nami was close, very close ad so was Luffy.  
They both stare at each other and at the same time they both came moaning so loud it was possaible they heard the other.

Later that night~

Luffy was wearing his straw hat and a black long coat (Think Strong World xD) he began to knock on a door and after a few seconds a girl with a sexy blue see through gown with her hair tied back. "Hello there..im Nami" Luffy grins and lifts his hat from his eyes. "I'm Luffy..pleasure." They stared at each other then they both lean and kissed each other deeply while Nami grab his coat and pulls him inside. 


End file.
